User blog:Hiccup haddock iii/Ask Hiccup
Hi there! You all probably know me as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Well I finally figured out how to type, so now I'm here to answer your questions! So ask away! Questions Wiki contributor: '''hiccup how do you train a skrill? ps. can dragons mix breed? '''Hiccup: Well, so far no one has seen a Skrill, so therefore, we haven't learned the best way to train one. And no, you can't crossbreed dragons. And as my friend Toothless said, they aren't breeds, but rather species. ---- Wiki contributor: '''Ok, next question, why do you think Toothless bit the Whispering Death? '''Hiccup: They had a grudge against each other, so one of them was bound to get bit eventually. And the Whispering Death at the beginning shot a spine at Toothless leg (Still healing), so I think he was sorta getting back at him for the bite. ---- Wiki contributor: Do you guys think dragonese should be in defenders of berk? Do you think the reason the dragons didn't leave the red death even though he was lodged in the dragons nest is because it eats people too? Answer quickly. Hiccup: I think so. Cressida Cowell gives me the ability to speak Dragonese in the books, so it would be cool to start doing it again. And to answer your other question, I think Toothless can answer this one. Go ahead Toothless. ---- Wiki contributor: '''In reptiles the males are usually more colourful than their female counter parts, what i can't understand is that Toothless is a male nightfury and he is a solid black colour, Would a female nightfury be colourful then? Because when I first saw Toothless I thought he was a female (sorry toothless) because of his lack of colouring. '''Hiccup: '''In dragons it's different - you can tell which sex a dragon is by how bright it is, instead of vice-versa in other reptiles. The females are brighter then the males. But with a Night Fury, they are all black. ---- '''Anna132: Hello Hiccup! I really want to know the answer of this question- You taught us that a Scauldron can be trained by drenching yourself in water and Whispering Death can be trained by brushing its teeth in Book of Dragons. Then why didn't you follow those techniques when you faced those dragons?? (Is the question too difficult?) Hiccup: '''Hi Anna! These are great questions, and no, they're not too hard. When I was trying to get the venom from the Scauldron, it was already in the water, so me wetting myself (That came out wrong) wouldn't have helped. And with the Whispering Death: You have to gain it's trust first, before you can befriend it. That's why I kept trying to touch it's nose. If I succeeded, then I would've brushed it's teeth. ---- '''Anna132: '''Thanks Hiccup! OK, here's another question related to the episode: Breakneck Bog- In the previous episode (Defiant One), Toothless' tail fin got damaged, and you made another brown tail fin. In episode 17, he has his red tail fin. Did you make him another one? Did you make any changes in the tail fin, is that the reason Toothless is able to hover around?? '''Hiccup: '''Yes I did (With the help of Gobber). No, no changes, just what Toothless said. And you are very welcome! ---- '''Wiki contributor: '''I got most of the vocabulary for dragonese down, but I don't think the wiki has all of the words for dragonese. And I've never read the books, I found it when I accidently went to the Red Death's book equivalent, so what are some other words that aren't included in the wiki? I ask because I'm making a fanfiction about the defenders of berk and I was going to include dragonese '''Hiccup: Well, I found this website: http://www.howtotrainyourdragonbooks.com/herosguidetodeadlydragons/ Hope this helps! And good luck with the story! ---- Wiki contributor: '''Oh, and hiccup, do you fear that a dragon like the red death might come, I'm out of questions at the moment so answer quick '''Hiccup: No, not really. I there were one, then the dragons would be being controlled currently. ---- Wiki contributor: '''Second question, what adventures do you hope to have in the defenders of berk in, (in case you didn't know, that's season two's name.) Sorry for all of these questions but I'm very interested '''Hiccup: That's fine! I love to answer questions for you guys! Have you seen tumblr? There are at least 15 different impersonators of me on there! Anyway, I hope to explore other islands and try to stop Alvin (I know he's gonna come back to Berk, maybe now that Mildew is on Outcast island because he didn't go with us, he can stop Alvin). Also I'm gonna help Gobber get a dragon. ---- Wiki contributor: '''One last question for now, when you find out Mildew and Fungus tricked you into thinking they were betrayed, what do you think should happen to him? Here's my idea. How to cook a Mildew: First strip him of his pride. Next burn him with fireworms until almost dead. Last leave him in a high security jail cell to rot for the rest of his life. But that's what I'd want to do, not you so what's your idea on hurting a traitor. Sorry for the long post. '''Hiccup: '''What?! But, Mildew fell off the dragon and, he helped me escape! He betrayed me!? The producers didn't tell us about that yet! Talk about a mojor spoiler Wiki contributor! I don't think I was supposed to know about that until next season! But yeah, now that I know this, he deserves to be sent to dragon island! >:-) ---- '''Wiki contributor: '''Thanks Hiccup, by the way. Do you know if Barf and Belch is a girl or a boy? Also, could you tell me all of the tribes in the books. and you don't have to answer but what happened to your mother? Most importantly what happened to Meatlug's, Stormfly's and Hookfangs kids? And when do you hope to see Heather again in season 2?' '''Hiccup: '''Well, not positivly sure, but I think they are boys, because I've seen other Zipplebacks that are brighter then them. I haven't memorized all the tribes' names, but I can name a few: Meatheads, Bog Burglers, Peaceables, Hysterics, Hairy Hooligans, Outcasts, and the Murderous tribe. Don't really know about Hookfang's and Meatlug's kids, sorry I can't answer that question. And I think it would be great to see Heather next season (I just hope she doesn't interfere with me and Astrid, still waiting for the kiss...) And about my mom, I don't like to talk about it, but she died when I was around three or four years old (I started with Gobber when I was two). But she was always there to protect me and dad... I miss her. ---- '''Anna312:' Thank you so much Hiccup and Toothless! How do you manage to run around, in spite of not having a foot Hiccup? In the movie, you just manage to walk. In Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, you can run! How do you do that?? Hiccup: Well you get used to it after awhile. And the first few weeks Toothless helped me walk. And you are very welcome! _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Benjamern531: Whispering death vs toothless - who will win? I say whispering death because toothless cheated by using sunlight. Hiccup: I say my bud Toothless. He's the fieircest and most deadly dragon in all of the seven seas. And even if the Whispering Death didn't have a weakness of sunlight, I still think Toothless couldn've overcome him (With me on his back of course). ---- Wiki contributor: hiccup. do you want to fight another red death? Hiccup: No. Plain and simple no. First off because Toothless almost died, second because I almost died, and third because I lost a limb! A whole Thor-forsaken limb! Sorry for my language, its just, your question is, in a way, stupid. Now I'm not trying to be mean, but would you want to fight the Red Death again? ---- Wiki contributor: Ok, here I go, what's the shot limit of a gronkle, deadly nadder, monsterous nightmare, typhoomarang, night fury, scauldren, whispering death, changewing, and hidiouse zippleback. (Sorry if I mispelled some names.) Does Toothless like Stormfly? Will Hookfang and Snotlout ever respect eachother? Hiccup: Gronckle 6, Deadly Nadder 6, Monstrous Nightmare 10, Typhoomarang unknown, Night Fury 6, Scauldron 6, Whispering Death 2, Changewing 10, and the Hideous Zippleback is 6. Also you didn't ask but the Terrible Terror is 10. About Hookfang and Snotlout, I really have no clue, but I think they both love each other at heart. ---- Wikia contributor Ok, do you hope to find the real night fury island? Do you hope to see a mood dragon in the second or third season? What would be good dragons for Gobber and Heather? Hiccup: Yes in do want to find the Night Fury island, anything that makes my bud happy, makes me happy. I would love to see a Mood Dragon, but I don't know if the producers do or not. For Gobber, I think a Bonenapper. It matches his personality. For Heather.....maybe a Skrill. Tough, and knows how to get the job done. ---- Hiccup horrendous haddock the third: hiccup,why would snoutlout love astrid . when she doesn't? Hiccup: I think I'm seeing double.... Anyhow, he's weird, so expect things like that from him. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Wiki contributor: 'Is it true that Heather will recieve a Scaldron in Defenders of Berk? Or will it be a Deadly Nadar? Will Heather have a larger role in Season 2(what about Astrid....)'' Will Toothless get a new tail? Is the rummor abot Racis the Insane true? '''Hiccup: About Heather: Not sure, I haven't talked to her in a while, but Snotlout has been writing to her, buuut he won't tell me anything. About Toothless: Uh, maybe, although I don't think he needs a new one. The one he has currently works just fine. And about Racis, none of that stuff is official yet, along with the Heather stuff, so you're just gonna have to wait and find out! Hiccup Blog Entries Hiccup: Hey there guys! Me and Toothless just made a video with the song Smile and posted it on Youtube! Check it out: http://youtube.com/#/watch?v=-h8hv-zrcL8&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-h8hv-zrcL8. 3/31/13: Hey Wiki contributor! Sorry, my computer doesn't have the correct flashplayer for Wild Skies (My dad got the cheapest computer after we discovered the internet), so I can't help you. But on Cartoon Network.com there is a fan talk with answers that can probably answer your question. Hope this helps! Hiccupteenlover101 Hey, this is not Hiccup. Just to clarify, I didn't make that video, I'm just acting like they (Hiccup & Toothless) made it. So please, if FumetsuHyu (Original creator) is reading this, I want to say that I love your video, so please don't sue me or force me to fight dragons. Category:Blog posts